The structure of agomelatine (1), with the chemical name N-[2-(7-methoxy-1-naphthyl)ethyl]-acetamide, is shown by the formula II below. It is marketed under the trademark name of Valdoxan by the French company Servier as a melatonin agonist and antagonist of the 5HT2C receptor, for the treatment of depression, sleep enhancement and maintenance of sexual function.

In view of its pharmaceutical value, it is important then to be able to produce the compound or a complex thereof with better purity, solubility and more reproducible performance.